A Romantic Evening at Earth
by gwendal738
Summary: Part 1 of Yuuram Trilogy Yuuri and Wolfram take a trip to earth to have dinner, but little did Wolfram know that Yuuri had something romantic prepared for him. set a day before marriage rated T for safety


A/N: Another KKM fic again! Haha, hope you like this one as much as you like my three other KKM fics… Yuuram fluff coming up!

**A Romantic Evening at Earth**

"Wolfram! I told you, I didn't ruin your painting! Why would you be suspecting me?!" An agonized Yuuri tried to explain to Wolfram.

"Because you're the most likely suspect! I mean, who else would do it?" Wolfram answered back.

"I don't know! Maybe the maids or something!"

**Flashback**

Wolfram was doing his favorite pastime again that morning: painting a 'portrait' of Yuuri. As the poor Maou was debating with himself on whether to hold his nose to keep out the appalling smell from seeping into his system which will result in Wolfram getting mad because he moved or to keep a straight face and pretend nothing smells, Yuuri went for the former. Just as he predicted, Wolfram let out a stream of shouts at him.

"Yuuri! Now look what you've done! Move another muscle and I'll kill you!"

"But the smell is really getting into me!"

"Shut up! The painting's almost done anyway…"

_Like my pose is really that important._ Yuuri thought. _It would probably look something like that guy painted. What was his name? Oh yeah, Pablo Picasso…_

"Yuuri! Look this way!" _Ugh._

After a few more finishing strokes, he was finally done. Yuuri wasn't as frightened as he used to be when looking at Wolfram's finished product, since he was used to it by now. Like he'd expected, it looked like something straight out from a collection of Picasso's paintings.

"Did you ever dream to follow in Picasso's footsteps, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked without thinking.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Never mind…"

"Who is he? Tell me! Are you cheating on me again?"

"It's not like that! Besides, how can I even meet him when he lived in the 18 or 1900's?… At least, I think that's when he lived…"

Wolfram, still doubtful, just let the subject drop and stormed out of the room, leaving the finished painting on the easel. Yuuri followed a few minutes later.

Just then, Greta came bounding into the room Wolfram and Yuuri just came from, looking for a place to hide from Conrad because they were playing hide and seek. Just when she ran to the closet to hide in it, she accidentally hit Wolfram's wet painting, which sent it tumbling to the floor. Greta then went out of the room, leaving the wet painting on the floor.

**End Flashback**

"And why the heck would they do something like that? As far as I know, they have been very careful in handling things in the castle." Just then, a plate broke in the kitchen, which is a complete irony of what Wolfram just said. "Well, okay, maybe not that careful, but… You were the last person to leave this room!"

"Yeah, but someone could have easily entered after me!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"It was me, Wolfram, so please don't be angry with Yuuri…" A small voice spoke from behind.

"Greta!" Turning to Yuuri, Wolfram said, "You imbecile! Using a child to cover up for you!"

"I told you, it wasn't me!"

"Wolfram, it really was me, and I'm not covering for Yuuri, so please don't be angry with him! You see, I was playing hide and seek with Conrad and I happened to spot the closet in here. While running to it, I accidentally bumped your painting and sent it tumbling to the floor. I'm really sorry, Wolfram, so please don't be angry with Yuuri… It wasn't his fault, really!"

"Oh, that's okay, Greta, I'm glad you were honest with me…" Turning to Yuuri he choked a 'sorry' and went out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Yuuri, as usual went to his bedroom to find Wolfram dressed in a pink nightgown already in there. He wasn't surprised; he had gotten used to it now.

"Hey, Wolfram, can I ask you something?" Yuuri said while sitting on the bed beside him.

"Sure, whatever…"

"Would you like to go with me to dinner tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"On earth, I mean. I have something to tell you."

"Then why not tell it now?"

"It's something special, so I want to tell it in a special place."

"… Fine."

"Okay! Well then, let's go to sleep now, shall we?"

* * *

The day seemed to pass by so fast even though they were only doing their usual routines. Evening came, so Yuuri went to his room to get dressed. There he found Wolfram dressed in a stunning tuxedo, a sight which completely surprised him.

After getting ready, Yuuri then used his newly acquired power and transported themselves to earth in front of Yuuri's home. Yuuri then went in and got something from his mother, then proceeded to call a taxi. Wolfram, who had never seen a taxi before since it were all horses in Shin Makoku, did not know what to do, so Yuuri told him to get in and taught him the ways of the 'earthlings'.

"This is called a taxi, Wolfram. It's what we use to get around the city."

"Oh, I see. It's like a horseless carriage."

"Maybe, but it's way faster."

Once they got to their destination, Yuuri paid the cab and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Ummm, Yuuri, why are you holding my hand?"

"It's our custom for two people who are engaged to hold hands. Or anyone who has a close relationship, for that matter."

Yuuri, together with Wolfram, went to the counter to claim their reserved table. The waiter eventually led them into the restaurant, where people turned their heads and looked at them because they're… both guys. Once they found their table, the waiter brought them the menu, which was in strange writing (at least, for Wolfram).

"Yuuri, I can't read this. It's so different from mazoku handwriting."

"I'll read it for you." As Yuuri was reading the menu, Wolfram looked more perplexed than ever.

"Why don't you just decide what we'll eat? I don't even know what you're saying anyway." Wolfram sighed in defeat.

"I knew you would say that, so I already planned what I would order for you that you might like."

As Yuuri called the waiter to give him their orders, Wolfram began observing around. People in strange clothes were speaking in strange languages and using strange utensils. He turned to Yuuri to ask him about all sorts of stuff.

"Yuuri, what's that on the woman's neck? Isn't that going to choke her?"

"Oh, it's called a 'choker' alright, but it isn't meant to choke people. They're merely worn as an accessory."

"And how about the thing she's using to cut the pork?"

"It's a knife. You use it to cut food, but you can use it to cut other stuff too."

"Don't they have sporks here?"

"I don't think they have some in this restaurant, but sporks do exist in this world. It's probably in the USA or something…"

"Where's that?"

"On the other side of the world."

"Oh."

_(A/N: They can understand each other because for Wolfram, Yuuri is speaking the mazoku language and for Yuuri, Wolfram is speaking Japanese.)_

When the order came, Yuuri taught Wolfram how to use the fork and knife, which he managed quite easily. But when it came to teaching him how to use the chopsticks it became a real challenge. Food kept flying from Wolfram's chopsticks onto Yuuri's plate or face, when he finally gave up and just resorted to 'spoon feeding' Wolfram, which attracted very strange looks from the people. After the meal, which quite satisfied Wolfram, they went to this place where the moonlight was clearly shining.

"Wolfram, will you accept this ring?" Yuuri asked while holding up a gold ring with an emerald stone, just like the color of his eyes.

"What for?"

"If you accept it, it means that you accept our engagement. It is in our custom for lovers to give rings to each other when asking for their hand in engagement or in marriage."

"Of course, Yuuri! Besides, I'm already engaged to-"

"No, I don't want you to accept it because we're engaged…" Yuuri interrupted him. "I want you to accept it to show me that you _love_ me."

"Of course I love you! I just… didn't know if you ever felt the same way towards me…"

"Of course I did… I learned to love you when I got to know you better… So, will you accept it?"

Wolfram gave Yuuri a kiss on the lips, and smiled. "Of course!"

Afterwards, Yuuri slipped the ring on Wolfram's pale finger. It looked very beautiful while it glistened in the moonlight.

They stayed there for a few minutes in each other's arms, and finally, they reluctantly returned to Shin Makoku.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri went to Wolfram and asked him out loud in the courtyard where all the maids and soldiers and residents of the castle could hear:

"Will you marry me, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked while going down to his knees. The maids and soldiers all stopped to listen, and so did Cecilia, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, and Anissina.

"Of course! Is that even a question?" And all of the said persons who heard sighed happily and dreamily (well, maybe except Gwendal coz he's so stoic) and wished the Maou and the Noble good luck while they kissed, oblivious to everything except each other.

That afternoon a wedding was commenced between Yuuri and Wolfram, which was done in the earthly way. Everyone, though, had to learn everything on such short notice, so it's a surprise that everything went smoothly and perfectly.

"Do you, Your Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld, take His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?" Ulrike said perfectly even though she had never done this kind of ceremony before.

"I do."

"And do you, Your Majesty Yuuri Shibuya, take His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you… erm… Husband and husband." XD

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd who attended (including Yuuri's family) as they walked down the aisle hand in hand, their hearts soaring in euphoria with the thought that now they'll be together forever…

Let's just hope they live happily ever after…

**End of Story**

A/N: So how did you like it? I loved working on this fic so I hope you find it enjoying as I did… Please read and review! I need 5 positive reviews in order to inspire me to write the sequel…


End file.
